Carl and Lilac
by Commander-Penguin
Summary: When in the prison, Carl and best friend Lilac cause trouble and wreaking havoc. It takes place between the intervals of sunday to sunday, when we dont monitor the group. T for zombie death
1. Chapter 1

Carl sat next to me, perched on the roof of the prison. He may have been two years younger than me, but he was definitely my best friend. His hand brushed mine, and I laid my head on his shoulder. He hardly ever cried, like me. In times like these, kids had to be cold as ice and sharp as knives. Daryl had taught me to shoot, and I taught Carl, against Shane and Lori's objections. I had been locked in the farmhouse many a time for that offence. I smiled silently, remembering all of things that used to keep me afloat and brave. Shane had been a father to Carl and me, always taking care of us. I guess I was the kind of kid that needed constant watching, because everyone was always teaching me everything I ever needed to know about survival. Because of their teachings, I was a fighter, tougher than half the men still fighting. "I've been thinking about the baby." Carl said quietly. I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. "Her name?" I asked. Her name couldn't stay what Daryl had been calling her. Carl nodded. "Whatcha' got in mind?" I leaned back, bracing myself with my palms on the warm roof in the sun. "Well, I kinda like Sofia… Or maybe Lori…" He trailed off as his voice broke. He looked down, tears streaming from his eyes. I hugged the younger boy around his shoulders and rested my head against his as he cried. "It's alright, Carl. I'm here for you." I said comfortingly. He hugged my arms and shivered. "It's okay, Carl. It happens to all of us. We are all gonna lose someone. But you and me, and your dad, and Daryl and everyone, we're gonna take care of that lil' girl." Carl sniffled and sighed. He sat up straight and I let go of his shoulders, taking his hand instead. He looked surprised a moment, but soon lost the expression. We looked out over the prison yard to the trees. We had climbed up dumpsters and walls to get up here. The others were probably worried about us, but they could handle things without us. We saw the Walkers shambling across the field beyond the fence, eating the dead bodies of their comrades. "Thanks." Carl said, his voice tight. In reply, I took his hat and put it on my head, and leaned back. He leaned back with me so we could watch the clouds scudding across the sky. Snatching the hat from my head, he let out a shaky breath. "I didn't want to cry in front of everyone else. I'm not supposed to." He said. I laughed. "I know the feeling. So, the baby's name?" I tried to get back on track. "Oh, um… Judith." He said, looking up, the blue sky reflected in his dark eyes. I grinned. "I love it. What does Rick think?" I said. Carl shook his head. "I'm not sure. I haven't asked him yet. But I'm pretty sure he'll like it better than what Daryl's been calling her." I laughed and Carl joined in, looking a great deal happier than he had before. "Lilac!" I heard my name being yelled. "Carl!" My friend sat bolt upright. "Carl!" Rick's voice shattered our silence. I saw Daryl and Rick round the corner. And as usual, a mischievous idea crept into my mind. "Up here!" I yelled, waving my arm. The older men turned towards us. "Watch this." I said to Carl. Grabbing his collar, I kissed him on the lips. I could feel his face grow hot close to mine. I broke the kiss, and leaped off the roof, falling onto a dumpster. I bounced back up onto my feet and calmly walked towards Daryl and Rick, who looked livid. I held out my hands as if to be arrested. "Take me away." I said. Daryl snorted and grabbed my shoulder, shoving me ahead of him. "Ow, watch it!" I said. "What in the world is wrong with you?!" He asked. I laughed. "It ain't funny Li! This ain't elementary school. You don't just sneak away to kiss on your crush!" I laughed so hard that I snorted. "What's so hilarious?" He asked, shoving me ahead again. "I just wanted to see what would happen! You and Rick looked like you was fixin' to explode!" I giggled. Daryl stared at me like I was insane. "You- you're crazy, but I think you know that." He said, smacking me upside the head. I walked in front of him, laughing in short bursts. We walked inside the dark prison, me giggling all the way. "We all need a good reason to laugh once in a while, Daryl." I said as he unlocked the gate to the cell block. "Yeah?" He grunted, throwing me inside. "Yeah, so why ain't you laughing?" Daryl snorted and shook his head. Beth ran from one of the cells, Hershel hobbling behind her. She looked at me, grinning, and looked confused. "Where are Rick and Carl? And what's her problem?" She asked. "They're comin'. This one's been playin' jokes again. I'm goin' back out on patrol. You keep an eye on her, will you?" Daryl answered. Beth nodded. As Daryl exited, I began to walk away from the fence. "Lilac!" I whirled around as Daryl got my attention. "Stay away from Carl." He said, and then left the cell block. I shook my head and wandered back up the row. "What'd you do this time?" Beth asked. "Just a prank." I said, wiping my face with my sleeve. "What exactly?" Hershel asked. I sighed. I couldn't get around Hershel's questions. "Well, Carl and I were sitting on the roof just talking, and Daryl and Rick came lookin' for us, so I decided to see if I could make Rick or Daryl's heads explode." I said. "By…?" Beth asked, putting her hands on her hips. I mumbled my answer under my breath so that they couldn't understand. "Speak up, girl." Hershel said. I sighed. "I kissed Carl." I said. Beth's eyes lit up as she burst out laughing. Even Hershel couldn't resist a small laugh. "You're horrible! An awful, awful girl!" Beth said, between laughs. Hershel shook his head. I knew he would have punished his girls for such an act. I laughed again. Beth and I had been good friends, ever since we met. We all fell silent as the gate rattled with newcomers. Rick and Carl entered the cell block, and I tried to duck into a cell, but Beth grabbed my arm. I looked at her with a pouting face, and dropped to the ground. "I'm goin' back out on patrol. You ain't leavin' this block again, Carl, you understand?" Rick said, closing the gate after exiting. Carl looked at me and blushed deeply, turning around and going into the cell at the very end of the block, where he slept at night. Beth released my arm and I went after him. He sat on the bed, silently looking down. "Hey." I said, suddenly feeling shy. He looked up at me, his face still red. "Hi." He replied. "I- I'm sorry. It was stupid." I said. Carl looked back down. "If it makes you feel better, that was my first kiss." I said, offering some teasing material. He didn't reply. "Come on! It was just a joke." I said to the young boy. He continued to look down. "Carl Grimes, I swear you are one of the most stubborn people I've ever met!" I cried. He looked up at me, a broad smile on his face. It hit me then. "You little jerk!" I said, tackling him onto the bed. He laughed as he saw he had gotten under my skin. I pinned him down beneath me, using my weight advantage. He was bigger than me, but I was a good deal stronger. "I hope it was awful!" I said to him. He wheezily laughed, his chest constricted. "It wasn't bad, pageant queen." He squeaked. "Oh, you little-!" I said, my faux-anger growing. "Help!" Carl yelled. "She's killing me! Help!" I released him from the bone crushing strength. Looking up at me and gasping, Carl just stared at me for a moment. We sat next to each other on the bed, silent a moment. Without warning, Carl lunged at me, throwing me onto the floor, play-wrestling style. I cried out as the boy's weight knocking the air from my lungs. I shoved him off of me and put him in a headlock, immobilizing him. "Who's the winner?" I asked him, squeezing my arm tighter across his neck. "You." He said through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?" I said, torturing him. "You!" He said louder. I let him go and stood up, brushing off my jean shorts. "Darn right." I said, watching him stand and straighten his hat. "What did Daryl say?" He asked. "Just that I was crazy." I said, picking at my old leather jacket. Carl laughed. "What about Rick?" Carl shrugged. "Just that I should have been more responsible. I think he was proud of my for getting you to…um…" He blushed again. I grinned. "Well it was a once time thing, kid." I said. Carl laughed at me,smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

I slept with my back pressed to the chain links of the cell block gate, where I was supposed to be keeping watch. As the fence rattled, I woke and leaped to my feet, knife ready. I lowered it as I saw it was only Rick, Glenn and Daryl. I quickly unlocked the gate and let them in, then locked it behind them. I handed the keys back to Rick, who simply nodded, then went to the cell where Carl had stayed after my trying to kill him. I did fell a little upset at the man who had been like my father since he came to the group. He was just supposed to forgive and forget, but Rick had a tendency to ignore those who had done wrong by him, and not let them explain themselves. I sighed, and Glenn ruffled my hair. "He'll come around, kid. He usually does." He said as he walked away. "Usually?" I cried after him. I could see him laughing from behind. "Li, c'mere please. We have to talk." Rick called to me from the cell where he and Carl were. For some reason, I felt scared. I didn't want to get into more trouble with the leader, but I shouldn't have been scared of him. I looked up at Daryl, who shooed me towards the back of the block. I groaned unhappily, but walked to the cell. Carl was sitting on the bed, Rick standing up against the wall in front of him. "Sit down, Lilac." I quickly seated myself next to Carl, who looked emotionless, as he usually was around his father. "You two gave us a good scare today, wanderin' off like that. You two should know better. Both of you have been shot before. And it was because you wandered off. I really thought you two had learned." He said in his severe one. I shivered as I remembered the feeling of the bullet piercing my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to clear my mind of the memory. "An' I don't know what's goin' on between the two of you, but you're teenagers. Hey, I'm happy that you two are close enough for that kind of thing, but-" Carl cut him off. "Dad, it ain't like that!" He interrupted. "Carl, I don't really care. Honest truth. But what I'm gettin' at is that you two need to tell us before you go wanderin' off like that. Lilac, how would Daryl feel if he found out you was shot again? Or worse, if you was bit?" He said. I was silent, not finding anything else to say. "You two ain't being punished, but next time you two go out without tellin' me, or Daryl, or anyone, you will be. You understand?" Rick finished. Carl and I nodded. Rick sighed. "Good, now get outta here. You two are takin' the next patrol." Great. Now he was forcing Carl and me to spend more time together. I stood and Rick handed me the keys. I left the cell, Carl following silently behind. I stopped at my cell to get my equipment, meaning my gun, jacket, and hatchet, Carl waiting outside. I opened the gate, and locked it behind us. Carl was still silent as we walked through the dark corridors, leading to the bright outside. As we walked across the warm yard, Carl began to laugh. I turned to face him. "What?" I asked, but he didn't stop laughing. He actually had to sit down because he couldn't breathe. I smiled and rolled my eyes at the young boy. "He- He was madder- that we snuck out!" He said between laughs. I thought about it. "He thought we were together. No offense, Carl, but you need to grow up a little more for me." I said. He looked up, grinning like a fool and tears of laughter in his eyes. I pulled him up to his feet by his hood, and he cleared his throat. He and I started walking around the yard. As a Walker got too close, Carl buried his knife in its head, and then cleaned it on the grass. "You know, when you first came to the camp, you were driving that ugly pickup truck." He said, pointing to the old rusty Ford truck parked next to the other cars. "Yeah, well it's better than your truck." I teased. "Wait, I don't have a truck… oh." He said, catching on to the joke. He smiled at me even though I had teased him. "That wasn't what I was trying to get at. I was gonna say that you looked like a little kid when you got there with Billy." He said. I nodded. When he said my brother's name, it stung a little bit, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as it used to. "You've really grown up since then, too, Carl. You used to be an annoying kid. Now you're an annoying _fighter_ kid." I said. He made a face at me, and I laughed at him. As we walked along the fence, I drew the Walkers attention to me as Carl checked the fence for holes that any dead might be able to get through. We took turns putting ourselves in danger, rattling the fence to bring the dead to us so that the other could patch any holes that we found. Looking up at the fence to the yard, I saw the barbed wire lining the top and removed my gloves, looking at my bare hands. I felt the long, stinging slices in the rough flesh. "What are those?" Carl asked, jerked my wrist to him so he could see. He looked at me like I was insane. "What did you do?" He asked. I looked up at the barbed wire. "When that horde attacked, the day Judith was born, I climbed the fence to try and help. My hands caught on the wire." I explained. "Hershel needs to look at these." He said, and I pulled my wrist from his grip, replacing my glove. "It's not the worst cut I've ever gotten." I said. "Worse than that? Oh, yeah, the gun shot." He said, turning around to stab a Walker who had been reaching through the fence in the head. I shook my head. "Ever been snapped with a bullwhip?" I asked him. Carl looked scared. "No." He replied. I shed my jacket and pulled my tank top up over my back, but not taking it off completely, just reveling the skin on my back. Of course, I hadn't ever seen the wounds, but they had nearly killed me when I got them. "Remember when I was taken, before your dad joined the group?" I asked. "Y-yeah." Carl answered, his voice fearful. "Well, I got those from a bullwhip. They were my mark of acceptance into their group." I explained. There were seven slashes across my back. When I first got them, the pain had been so intense that I passed out. But now, almost ten months later, they were more like calluses than anything else. I pulled my shirt and jacket back on, and picked up my hatchet. Carl stared at me a moment. My mood had declined greatly, and I felt like a closed off guard again, like I did for the first week that I had been brought to the camp. I didn't trust anyone, and I was mostly feeling hurt for that week. I hugged my arms across my stomach, standing there for a few seconds. "Are you alright, Li?" Carl asked, walking up behind me and placing his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and shivered, but returned to my regular walking again. "You're really lucky, Carl. Having a father who loves you. My father used to hit me. That's why Emmy left Billy and me. When my parents died, I had to drive them into the shed in our backyard." I said, yanking on the fence. "I think we can go back in now. We should get Hershel to look at your hands, alright?" Carl said. I nodded. Carl very gently took my hand and we walked back to the prison together in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Herschel looked up at me, holding my hands palms up, which had been freshly bandaged. "You don't do anythin' to pull out them stitches, hear?˝ he said. I nodded silently, my chest still aching. Carl, who had been standing next to me, pulled on my wrist, and I trailed after him. Shaking my head, I tried to sweep away the cobwebs of my past. "I can't believe this." I said, sadly as Carl guided me to the wall, where we both sat down. "Can't believe what?" He asked. I let myself down as I began to cry. Carl put his arms around me and twisted awkwardly to hug him back. "It's my turn to comfort you, huh? Well, you'll be ok, Li. I've gotcha." He said soothingly. I heard footsteps behind us, then another gentle hand on my back. I looked back, surprised to see Rick crouched behind us. I disentangled myself from Carl quickly, remembering Rick's words about his son and I from earlier. "Carl, g'on and help with your sister." Rick said. Carl slowly got up and walked away, leaving me alone with his father. "What happened, Lilac?" He asked, resting a hand on my shoulder. I wiped my eyes. "I... I was out of patrol and I started thinking about Skye." I said hopelessly. Rick frowned. "The boy who hit you, before I was with the group?" He asked. I shook my head. "The leader of his group did it. But Skye got bit, and Merle Dixon shot him." I said. I hadn't ever told him that before. He looked so sympathetic towards me that I felt like a little kid. "Li, I never knew that before." He squeezed my shoulder as a sign of affection. I stood up quickly, not bearing to sit on the ground uselessly anymore. Rick ruffled my hair. "We'll be alright, Lilac." He said. I gave a weak smile as recognition of his words. As he walked away, back over to Herschel, I looked around the cell block. Glenn and Maggie had taken Carl and my place on patrol, so that left Beth, Carol, Herschel, Rick, Carl, Daryl and me. I desperately wanted to go out and kill a walker or two, but there was no way I could, what with my hands being the way they were.  
"Kid! Get your butt over here!" I looked up at Daryl, who was calling me. I walked up to the tall man, who was standing by the cell block gate. "You ready to go out?" He asked me. "I can't." I replied simply. "Whaddaya mean you can't? " he asked, looking down on me with his sharp eyes. I held up my hands, and Daryl set his bow on the ground as he inspected them. "How did this happen?" He asked, clearly upset. "Barbed wire. I tired to climb the fence. They'll heal in a week or less, I'm positive." I said, knowing it would take longer. Daryl nodded, then turned and left the block. I sat on the floor, just inside, and dozed off.  
I dreamed about Skye, and my time with him.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been after I had drawn the Walkers away from camp, so long ago. It felt like I had been a little kid back then, but I was fourteen, about to turn fifteen. I had been in the woods, looking for my brother, in the dead of night, when someone threw a bag over my head, and grabbed me.I had struggled, only to get hit over the head and knocked out.

I woke and immediately began to struggle, finding that my hands hand been cuffed behind my back. The bag was still over my head, but light was filtering through the burlap. I worked as quietly as possible, but the handcuffs were far too tight. I gave up, and instead began to focus on my surroundings. The ground beneath me was freezing cold, and it didn't feel like the outdoors. I ran my foot along it, and in just my socks it felt like…linoleum? So I was in a house of sorts.

I slammed my back into the wall, only to crash into something that felt like a radiator. I shook my head. So I was in a house, handcuffed to a radiator, with no shoes on.

Well, I think I had won the award for stupidest person kidnapped ever. I began to try to weasel out again, the metal cutting into my skin.

I tried this for what felt like hours, until I could feel the warmness of my own blood covering my hands, and the handcuffs still not off. I froze as I heard voices nearby, muffled as if through a door.

"You keep an eye on that girl, ya hear?" A gruff male voice shouted. There was the slam of a door, and the voices stopped. I cried out in frustration, and began trying to pull away from my restraints instead of wiggling out. I heard footsteps just outside, then the sound of a door opening.

"Hey! Knock that off!" A younger voice said. I heard the person approach me, then pull the bag off my head. My eyes took a moment to adjust to the bright light, but when they did, I saw that I was in a motel bathroom, by the looks of it. I looked up at the person. He was a boy, looking to be my age, with bright blue eyes and sweat-spiked blonde hair.

"Let me out." I growled. The boy sighed. "I can't. They'll kill me." He said. I began tugging again, and the boy gasped. "Stop! Look what you've done to yer hands!" He cried. He quickly unlocked me and I clutched my wrists, shaking. I looked down at the wounds I had created. All the way around my hands, deep gashes encircled my wrists. The boy took my hands, examining the cuts.

"C'mon." He said, pulling me to my feet. He began to lead me out of the bathroom, but I snatched my hand back. "No! You think I'm stupid or somethin'?" I asked. "Who are you, and why did you take me?" I spat.


	5. Chapter 5

"My name's Skye. And you should be grateful! We saved your butt. You woulda been dead, had we left you out there." He replied, grabbing my shoulder and shoving me forward. "I didn't ask for your help. I would have been fine." I replied coldly. "I can hold my own."

"That explains why you were out there alone, with no gun, _and_ no boots." Skye retorted. Oh, how I wanted to punch this guy out, but my hands was too sore for that.

"I have my reasons." I said. Skye snorted and pushed me again, until we were in a room with a couple of beds, and a couch. The floor was littered with cans and food wrappers, ammo boxes, and other assorted garbage. "I take it you don't get visitors often?"

Skye shook his head. "Siddown." He said, pointed at the nearer of the two beds. I sat down, retaining my cocky appearance. Skye turned and scavenged in a backpack a moment, then sat down next to me, a first aid in hand. "I hope you appreciate the risk I'm taking, here." He said, taking out an alcohol pad and cleaning the wounds.

"Why?" I asked. He glanced up at me. "I'm not supposed to let you out. I'm violating trust for you." He said, moving to my other wrist.

"Aww, you must like me an awful lot." I said. Skye rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

I scoffed. "No wonder they left you here. You are no fun." I answered.

"They left me here to look after you, princess." He said. I took my chance then and there. I kicked him in the stomach, throwing him to the ground. I quickly got on top of him, pinning him down with my weight and grabbing him arms. He fought back hard, and I didn't account for his strength.

He rapidly flipped me onto my back, straddling me and pulling a pistol from his belt, digging it into my throat. "Please. Don't." He leaned in closed. I could hardly breathe with his weight crushing me. "I really don't want to kill you. It would just be a waste of a pretty face. And I try not to kill the living. Are you gonna give me any more issues, princess?"

I shook my head, and he very slowly got up, pulling me to my feet and sitting me back on the bed. He finished bandaging my wrists quickly, then walked me back to the bathroom. "Admit it." I teased as he put the handcuffs back on. "What?" He asked, avoiding looking at me.

"You like me. You could have blown my brains out back there, but you didn't." I said. Skye laughed and shook his head. "Someone's full of herself." He said. I frowned. "Come on. I could die tomorrow. You'd be sad, wouldn't you?" I asked.

"I don't even know your name." He said, tying my ankles together with rope. O turned my head to the side. "It's Lilac." I answered him.

He grinned. "Yes, Lilac. I would be sad if you died tomorrow." He said, standing and leaving the room.

I smiled and leaned back against the radiator, falling asleep, my chest still aching from where he had sat on me.


	6. Chapter 6

The next time I open my eyes, Skye is standing in the doorway, an older woman with him.

"Don't worry, she don't bite too hard." He says, turning and walking away, leaving the woman with me.

The woman undid my restraints, pulling me to my feet.

"Put this on, opening at the back." She handed me a flannel shirt.

I look at her confusedly, but obey.

The woman called to Skye, who came back in. He pressed the barrel of his gun to my bare back.

"Walk." He said, and I recognized the fake coldness in his voice.

I walk forward, not knowing what was going on. He pushed me outside the room. I was being held in a motel, with a huge blocked in parking lot right in the center.

"Skye, what's going on?" I ask nervously, seeing two trucks parked angled towards each other, ropes tied to their bumpers.

He shook his head, ignoring my question. He led me to the space between the two trucks, and several people gathered around. A huge man approached me, and looked me up and down. I glared back at him.

"Tie 'er." He ordered.

Skye and the woman tied the ropes on my wrists, pulling my arms out completely straight, exposing my back. I was forced onto my knees, facing away from the man.

"Let me go!" I cry, struggling. I freeze as I hear a sound that is as loud as thunder, and turns my blood cold.

The sound of a bullwhip.

"No! Please, don't!" I find myself begging.

Skye knelt down in front of me, looking at me sadly.

"Please, Skye." I whisper.

It helps none, because at that moment, the whip met my skin, and I cried out in agony. It felt as if my bones were shattering.

The pain doesn't ebb, it stays, throbbing. "Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"You're one of our people now." Skye says, placing his hand on my face.

I open my mouth to reply, but the whip cracks over my skin again, and I scream.

"It'll be over soon." He tilts my chin up, trying to keep my focus on him.

I try to look at him, but another lash makes my muscles wrench themselves, and I try to hold down my cries of pain.

My vision stats to blur after the fourth- or maybe fifth?- stroke. My head hands down, and I am vaguely aware of the sound of the whip and voices around me.

"Let 'er loose." I hear the man say.

I let myself fall forward as the ropes come off, and Skye catches me. He lifts my limp body into his arms, carrying me back to the room. "You've done so well." He murmurs.

I tried to speak, but I was too weak.

I feel him lay me down on a bed, careful to avoid the raw slices on my back.

"Seven. Wow. They really want you to stay." I feel a cold cloth against the cuts and I squirm involuntarily.

Skye shushes me gently, pulling the shirt closed over the wounds as he finished cleaning them. "The pain won't last long, I promise."

I whimper, and he gently strokes my hair. "You'll be alright."

I feel the bed lower as he laid down next to me.

I managed to move into the comfort of his arms, feeling safer than I ever had as he held me close.

"I won't let them hurt you again, Lilac." I hear Skye say, then I feel him kiss my forehead as I slipped away into sleep.


End file.
